Painters many times use a stand up ladder which has a folding tray to hold a can of paint while the painter is painting. For the most part this works fairly well; however, there is always a problem with tipping the paint can and spilling the contents. The problem can be lessened somewhat if the painter uses a smaller container rather than a gallon paint can. But this means the painter must stop and refill the container more frequently.
Many, if not all, of these problems occur because the paint can is not secured but just rests on the top of the tray. Thus if a painter becomes careless or is distracted there is always a possibility of having large quantities of paint being spilled. It would be advantageous to the painter if the paint can could be secured to the tray of the ladder.